falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Eldorado-Trockensee
|fußzeile= El Dorado dry lake map.png }} Der Eldorado-Trockensee ist ein Ort im Mojave-Ödland. Grundriss Er liegt nördlich von Novac, hinter dem Gibson-Schrottplatz und HELIOS-One, letzteres liegt an der Küste des ausgetrockneten Sees. An der Ostseite verläuft der Highway 95, auf dem der Spieler einem reisenden Händler oder einem Händler der Karminroten Karawane begegnen kann. Der Eldorado-Trockensee ist ein großes Gebiet, das nur aus Sand und Rissen in der Erde besteht, die beim großen Krieg verursacht wurden. Die Natur arbeitet mit eigener Kraft an den Felsen, dem Sand und dem Eisen, außerdem wird der gesamte Bereich von Feuerameisen bewohnt. Bemerkenswerte Beute *Neun Jalapeno-Schoten lassen sich über das gesamte Gelände verteilt finden. Drei befinden sich neben einem verlassenen Wohnwagen beim Hund des Prospektors. *13 Kugelkaktusfruchte können in diesem Areal gefunden werden. Die meisten befinden sich am Rand des Sees. Ein Kaktus kann beim Militärlaster in der Nähe der Tür gefunden werden. Infos *Dieser Bereich eignet sich großartig dazu, Insekten zu töten, da bei jedem Besuch 20-25 Feuerameisen auftauchen. *Am nördlichen Ende des Sees befindet sich ein Prospektorenhund, der vielleicht eine Anspielung auf Dogmeat aus Fallout 3 ist, der auch verschiedenfarbige Augen hatte. Man kann mit dem Hund nichts anfangen und er greift auch nicht an, jedoch attackiert er alle Feuerameisen, die seinen Weg kreuzen. *An der Nordseite bei Vault 11 gibt es viele verlassene Fahrzeuge. Ein paar Trucks, ein Einsitzer mit drei Rädern, ein Motorrad und viele Motorblöcke. Wenn einer der Trucks, der Einsitzer oder der Straßenreiniger abgeschossen oder von einer Feuerameise angezündet wird, entsteht die größte Fahrzeugexplosion in ganz Fallout: New Vegas. **Die brennenden Reste oder das Fass können durch die Explosion zu Geschossen werden, die durch die hohe Geschwindigkeit Schaden verursachen können. **Im Hardcore-Modus kann es passieren das wenn man eine Explosion verursacht, die Leiche eines Begleiters oder deren Reste so weit geschleudert werden, dass es fast unmöglich ist sie wiederzufinden. Wird man selbst durch die Explosion getötet wenn man auf einem der Fahrzeuge steht, kann es sein das man während der Todesszene sieht wie man über den Eingang von Vault 11 fliegt. Dies soll verdeutlichen wie enorm die Explosionskraft ist. **Die Explosion ist sogar so stark, dass bei mittlerer Entfernung beinahe alle Körperteile des Kuriers verkrüppelt werden können, auch wenn man 2 der 3 Haupt-Verkrüppelungs-/Explosionsschutz-Fähigkeiten (Harter Bursche, Adamantium-Skelett oder Kopf runter!) besitzt. Ist man zu Nah dran wird einen die Explosion sofort töten. *Kommt man per Schnellreise und dreht man sich bei Ankunft links, kann man sehen wie einige bissige Hunde und Feuerameisen um den Kadaver eines Pack-Brahmins kämpfen. Das Brahmin kann durchsucht werden, die vorherigen Besitzer allerdings sind nur zerfleischte statische Objekte und können nicht geplündert werden. *Es gibt einen unzugänglichen Tunnel im Trockensee, sowie einige Ameisenhügel die als Spawnpunkt für Ameisen dienen können. Vorkommen Der Eldorado-Trockensee erscheint nur in Fallout: New Vegas. Hinter den Kulissen *''El Dorado'' ist spanisch und bedeutet Der Goldene, was auf die Färbung des Landes hinweist. Unter den spanischen Konquistadoren des 16.-Jahrhunderts, war El Dorado eine Legende um eine Stadt aus Gold. Galerie Pack brahmin bloodpool.jpg|Dead pack brahmin and corpses in the pool of blood Pack brahmin close-up.jpg|Close-up of the brahmin corpse en:El Dorado Dry Lake es:Dry lake de El Dorado ru:Высохшее озеро Эльдорадо uk:Висохле озеро Ельдорадо zh:埃尔多拉多旱湖 Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Orte